Reconfigurability is important in optical networks, as it makes it possible to allocate bandwidth where it is needed. This flexibility is all the more crucial as you move closer to the end user because it allows service providers to offer bandwidth hungry services and generate more revenues from its end users. The reconfigurable optical add/drop multiplexer (ROADM) is the device that enables the infrastructure to be flexible. Existing technologies behind current ROADMs are much too expensive, making them not economically viable for applications in metro-edge and access networks.
Lower-cost ROADM technologies have been proposed, but they do not operate hitlessly. Hitless operation is a common requirement in optical communication components and refers to the quality that changing the state of one channel (add, dropping or passing it) should not affect communication traffic in any other wavelength-channel, even momentarily. Therefore, it is desirable to develop a low cost solution for routing optical signals without disturbing optical signals in other channels.
The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.